evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Biobliterator
The Biobliterator was a superweapon created by Dr. Nefarious, ruler of the Nefarious Empire, to turn all organic life in the universe into robots. This superweapon ravaged Metropolis on Planet Kerwan and many other planets in the Solana Galaxy, turning the organic inhabitants into robotic. But it required a massive amount of energy, and had to refuel on planet Koros. Nefarious only built two proper Biobliterators and both met their demise. The first one attacked Kerwan and various other worlds before being destroyed by Nefarious's BFG built to defend the Biobliterator from the Galactic Government of Solana only to hijacked and used against the weapon. And the second one was completed on planet Mylon and improved on the former by being larger, creating stronger robots and being able to transform into a giant mech. It was defeated by Ratchet piloting a Hovership. It was thought that by Ratchet that none of the weapons that Ratchet had obtained (by the time he reached Koros) could even put a dent in the first Biobliterator, and the second one was even stronger still. The term Biobliteration is that used to refer a gold trophy in the high-definition re-release of Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal also available through Ratchet & Clank Collection. It had to defeat the Biobliterator to obtain this trophy. History Development and creation The existence of the Biobliterator was discovered by Ratchet and Clank at Nefarious's factory on Planet Daxx by hacking into the databases. The Biobliterator's purpose remained a mystery until came to light when Skid McMarx was turned into a robot by Nefarious's ally, pop star Courtney Gears, using a smaller prototype Biobliterator ray. Ratchet managed to defeat her, but Skid was to remain a robot for a while. The weapon was intended to bring about a new age; the Age of Robots. First model When Metropolis was attacked and its people turned into robots, the galaxy finally caught on with Nefarious's intentions. On Zeldrin, the duo found a datadisk Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, leader of the Q-Force, tried to obtain when Nefarious's cruiser was destroyed in Zeldrin orbit. Using the info in the datadisk, Big Al discovered the full extent of Nefarious's plan and learned that Veldin would be the next target. So the duo marched to planet Koros. It was on Koros where Ratchet and Clank found the first Biobliterator and destroyed it with an ion cannon, unaware that Nefarious had already created a second, improved version of the Biobliterator. Second model Nefarious secretly constructed a Biobliterator second model which was stationed at the Command Center on Mylon, where it was protected by an entire robot army. The second was larger than the first and even underwent a transformation into a giant robot armed with an unlimited supply of missiles. Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch discovered a Data Disk inside the Crash Site of what was once Nefarious's star cruiser, Leviathan. Nefarious's forces were unable to retrieve the Data Disk, despite launching a near-successful raid on the Starship Phoenix. Soon after Ratchet and Clank had destroyed the first Biobliterator using Nefarious's BFG on planet Koros and Big Al cracked the Data Disk, revealing to the Q-Force that Nefarious had a backup. Realizing the threat posed by Nefarious was far from over and that the planned attack on Veldin had merely been delayed, Ratchet and Clank rushed toward Mylon to put an end to Nefarious robotic rampage. After breaching the facility defenses, the duo were dismayed to see Nefarious pilot his war machine away from the Command Center, realizing it would not be too long before it would be ready to exit Mylon's atmosphere and strike Veldin. The Q-Force dispatched a Dropship to pick up Ratchet and Clank to give chase to Nefarious. After flying for a bit, they spotted the Biobliterator readying for launch at the Launch Site. Ratchet and Clank made a successful that allowed them to dodge incoming missiles launched by the Launch Site's formidable anti-air defenses, allowing Ratchet to throw his Wrench into the launch computer for Biobliterator. When it became apparent Lawrence, Nefarious's right-hand, was unable to come to his aid, the evil doctor was forced to engage the heroic duo by himself if he wished to get his weapon airborne. After a fierce battle, an exhausted Nefarious once again called for Lawrence's assistance, which resulted in Lawrence dressed as a rocker to appear before his eyes. Nefarious ordered the confused Lawrence to begin the transformation of his beloved Biobliterator, which eventually resulted in its transformation into a giant mech. Nefarious and Lawrence then promptly teleported into the mech's head, where Nefarious trained its massive missile launchers toward Ratchet and Clank. Fortunately, Qwark arrived aboard his starfighter assist the duo, much to Nefarious dismay. Ratchet, Clank and Qwark worked together to bring it down, and after a fierce fight the Biobliterator mech was brought down. Nefarious and Lawrence themselves were nearly killed when the Biobliterator's reactor blew up prematurely; but, it resulted in them being stranded on an asteroid for years until they reached the planet of Zanifar. Interactive Replica After Qwark lost the election to become Galactic President of Polaris Galaxy for a second term, former Galactic President Qwark and others sponsored the construction to a new exhibit known as Solana Galactorium, a zero-g replica of the Qwark's home galaxy, Solana. Most notably, besides featuring floating planets, the museum built a scaled-down copy of Nefarious's Biobliterator, which patrons could fight via Thugs-4-Less' Turrets for amusement. When Ratchet and Clank were touring the Intergalactic Museum of History in search of the last Dimensionator to banish the Nether scourge, the Tourbot Docent 427 led them to Solana Galactorium, where they were soon set upon the Biobliterator, which attempted to transform Ratchet into robotic form. If Ratchet was hit he would temporarily become a robot. Soon, Ratchet destroyed the Biobliterator replica and proceeded with his journey. Armaments The Biobliterator was a large superweapon outfitted with many armaments. Its armor was impervious to most weapons. Its main weapon was a large beam shot from its "eye" that turned any who came in contact into robots under Nefarious's control. The second Biobliterator was larger than the first and also had the ability to transform into a massive robot armed with an unlimited supply of missiles to shoot down enemies. Related technology Several other inferior transformation weapons were present throughout the series, between these the Sheepinator. Several organizations were shown to possess the technology to turn organics to robots, tough it was far inferior to Nefarious's Biobliterators superweapons. For example, Friendly Chemicals possessed technology capable of turning people into Omega Series Warbots. Another example would be MegaCorp which also possessed technology that could turn an organic into a robot, as they were able to convert chickens from the Morph-O-Ray into MegaCorp Chickenbots. Boss Strategy ''Up Your Arsenal'' The Biobliterator served as the final boss of this game. While it was not as difficult as Nefarious, it could still be a challenge to defeat. Ratchet must use the Hovership to destroy the mechanical behemoth. The Biobliterator attacked by unleashing a swarm of missiles, and firing energy blasts. If it successfully shootsdown the Hovership, used the Turbo Slider to find another one. Another alternative to this was to use the flux/splitter rifle and PDA, to snipe the Biobliterator from a distance. Over by the hovership was a metal mass and what looked like Clank's head, this was the perfect spot to hit the Biobliterator and hide from the missiles. ''Into the Nexus'' After his rise to presidency Qwark retooled the Galactic history museum to include an orrery of the Solana system and a fully functional Biobliterator that Ratchet would have to fight. The fight was relatively simple: Ratchet would have to jump from planet to planet avoiding the Biobliterator's attacks and, preferably while it was busy attacking a planet that Ratchet hopefully was not on, used the Turret to blast it. (Note: other weapons would work against it but would take significantly longer to destroy it.) If Ratchet was hit by it he would take a large about of damage and be temporarily turned into an immobile robot, prompting Clank to make a joke about Ratchet no longer shedding in their apartment. Gallery Biobliterator.png Biobliterator mech.png|Second Biobliterator (after transformation). Trivia *The Biobliterator is a remarkable parody of the Death Star from Star Wars. Althought its transformation from a planet-like mass into a large robot capable of combat is strikingly similar to various Transformers characters, like the planet-sized villain Unicron. *While Ratchet was fighting Nefarious at the Nefarious Space Station in the Polaris Galaxy, Nefarious mentioned the Biobliterator while fighting. *In some Sonic the Hedgehog continuities, there is a machine that can be able to also turn organic beings into robots known as the Roboticizer, though not to the extent of the Biobliterator. Although in the Archie Comics a World Roboticizer was seen once. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:War-Machines Category:Weapons Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Teleportation Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Execution Category:Massacres Category:Genocide Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Terrorism Category:Crimes Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Brainwashing Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destruction